Raven to Zatanna
by MonoSheep
Summary: AU: What if Raven Queen denounced her birthrights to become the next Evil Queen during the Legacy Day, but become Giovanni "John" Zatara's successor? How will it make sense if the Storybook of Legends had not only tied to Fairytales alone?
1. Raven to Zatanna - Part 1

I intended to do a one-shot, but this is an opportunity to try something new. It's obvious that this is going to the first time to do an Injustice and Ever After High. I don't own them since they owned by Mattel and DC.

Note: It took place during "Legacy Day" in the Ever After High's cartoon and it's an AU.

* * *

Raven to Zatanna

Part 1

Raven's POV

"I hoped this works," I thought when I didn't want to follow my mother's path after I had to deal with a horrible childhood.

Her reputation destroyed my chance to find my own happiness and it's not only this when her abuse wouldn't let me become what I am. My father raised me as a child, but there's more mystery behind the Storybook of Legends. I don't want to assume that it's more than just fairytales in this book, but it had powers right. After I encountered Giles Grimm for the first time, was there's an option when I looked through the books. I came across two interesting books, but they aren't tied to the fairytales.

Who knows that I'm sure if it's going to work?

Who knows that Giles Grimm was a comic book collector too?

Maddie gave me an encouragement to try and watch what was going to happen. I'm not breaking the rules, but if there's still hope and then it will work. I refused to follow my mother's successor to become an Evil Queen.

* * *

 _Regular POV_

Raven took a deep breath when Apple wanted her to sign her Legacy Day to achieved her Happily Ever After. It's not wise to do so when Raven stripped her inheritance and ridiculed with hatred, but Apple White received nothing more than praise and love. She became a ruler with a simple kiss by her Prince Charming but doubted that she will happen.

"I, Raven Queen denounced my birthright to become the next Evil Queen," Raven spoken.

Milton Grimm and Apple White remained in shock.

"Nor ridiculed on what I have to deal with the childhood," Raven continued on.

The Royals gave Raven a glare before they prepared to "boo" at Raven Queen for this. The Rebels gasped in shock but waited.

Raven wasn't done when she waited on the Storybook of Legends to respond. It cleared on her destiny on what she supposed to be but hid a mental smile. She wasn't sure on what's going to happen next when she reminded on how Giles told her that the Storybook of Legends has universe powers other than Fairytales.

"What?" Apple cried.

"I denounced my name," Raven added.

 _"_ _Are you sure that you wanted to do this?"_

Raven flinched to hear this voice, but where it's coming from?

Raven replied a "yes".

"What?" Evil Queen said in shock to hear her own daughter.

Evil Queen witnessed the whole Legacy Day unfolded when her daughter denounced her birthrights, but her name. She couldn't believe this was happening right now as she felt her world fell apart. She needed Raven to success her name, but her daughter expressed disgusted. She denounced not only her inheritance and name as she suffered betrayal and angered.

With Raven, she knew that her mother watching her Legacy Day and she forced to choose between Doctor Strange, Magik, or anyone of her choosing. She wasn't going to use her magic for her evil or anyone's gain to steal her inheritance. She wasn't going to go on the evil path to steal people's youth or committed horrible acts. She decided to go as far to research, but she was no longer harass or ridiculed to become the Evil Queen.

"I, Raven Queen will become a successor to Giovanni "John" Zatara," Raven continued on.

The audience remained confused by this name, but it's unfamiliar to others on who this name is. He wasn't in Fairytale when Milton Grimm got the chill down his spine. He couldn't override it nor anything as the Storybook of Legend began to glow.

 _"_ _So, this is what you wanted to become,"_ a voice echoed in Raven's conscious, _"Instead of your mother."_

Raven replied with a mentally with a simple "yes". She doesn't know where's the voice was coming and Apple White shocked, but confused.

Others confused as well on who is Giovanni "John" Zatara as it didn't give visions of who was Raven will be.

 _"_ _very well, but I won't completed a contract when you needed to remove your page. You forfeited your mother's legacy to follow on a different path and you won't able to exist in this realm. The realm won't give you a requirement to teach you about your legacy, but you will give up your own identity to gain a new one. Are you sure?"_

Raven shocked on the requirement when she stared at her page. It hadn't changed since she tied to her mother and remained determined to do so. She didn't intend to disappear into this realm, but it's true when it's lacking something that she needed to learn. Ever After High is lacking on something, but she was going to wipe out an existence in this realm to follow a path but gained a new one.

"Yes," Raven thought, "I wanted to get away to make my own identity for this."

"very well," the voice said, _"Acknowledged your new identity. You aren't Raven Queen anymore, but you are Zatanna Zatara to the masses. The choices depend on you, but your actions will speak. It will befall the consequences, but you will lose your rights to exist in this realm. You will lose your rights to claim your inheritance or see your family and friends. I, the Storybook of Legends will forge a contract for you. The consequences will be on you."_

Raven flinched at the consequences when she won't existed in this realm. She wasn't able to return back to her normal life nor hang out with her friends. She wasn't able to see her father anymore, but she will have to start off with a new slate. It taking a long time when Apple White felt her dream shattering before her eyes as Raven decided to oblige the new order.

Raven shred a tear when she shreds a page and she gained a new name, "I will no longer call Raven Queen anymore, but my name will be acknowledged by Zatanna Zatara."

After she shreds her page from the Storybook of Legends as the mysterious contract started to take effect when she didn't sign her feather. She felt the pain as she tore her page as if she ripped her own soul out of this. She fades away out of existence except she was gone in this realm, but it's going to become a different identity in a new realm.

She felt that sign an unseen contract when Milton Grimm decided to take the book. Everyone watched on Raven disappeared on the stage, but the screen gave them a vision of what will Raven become after she disappeared. Apple's eye widened in shock.

"No, how could this be?" Apple shocked and confused.

The Evil Queen shocked when her daughter disappeared on the stage. Everything fell apart when she had no successor nor an heir to her name anymore as she disappeared into this realm.

 _"_ _Well done! I wished you the best of luck,"_ the voice faded.

After the contract completed, the book slammed close.

Dexter felt everything fell apart in shock on how his crush disappeared out of existence. The Royals don't know what to says about what happened, but the mystery remained on who was Giovanni "John" Zatanna. Who was he? They believed that Raven disappeared when she refused to sign her mother's legacy, but it remained confusion on who was this man that Raven wanted to become a successor.

Lizzie wanted to join the crowd to boo or confused. She turned to Maddie when she smiled confidence when she knew that Raven didn't disappear fully into this realm. She gained a new identity in another realm, but it's better to wait until tomorrow.

The Rebels wanted to cheer, but they confused on who is Giovanni "John" Zatanna as well. It's strange a few recognized this name, but others remained blinded by ignorance. They can believe whatever they wanted, but Raven doesn't have to suffer anymore. It's only the male narrator knew the truth while his wife became very obvious ignorance that Raven made a mistake.

 _Meanwhile…._

Raven woke up, "Where am I?"

"Welcome to the realm, my daughter."

Raven confused.

 _TBC…_

* * *

 _Should I resume on?_


	2. Raven to Zatanna - Part 2

Part 2

After Legacy Day canceled, everyone believed that Raven disappeared out of existence except it's obvious, not true in Maddie's book. How did she know this? She and Raven encountered Milton Grimm when he gave a hint that the Storybook of Legends have infinite possibility tied not only Fairytales. She knew Raven removed from this realm but made a denounced her name from her own mother. She tried to prove to everyone that she refused to follow her destiny nor giving Apple White a chance to take on what's rightfully hers.

Apple continued to harass and annoyed the living crap out of Raven to follow her destiny just to achieved her Happily Ever After. It's very bittersweet when she was the one crying as she wouldn't achieve it.

The Evil Queen wasn't thrilled when her daughter turned the whole table against her when her plan went down the drain.

Everyone demanded to ask questions on who was Giovanni "John" Zatara, but Milton refused to keep silence. The Wonderlandians knew who he is, but it's obvious that they refused to give them the answer. Dexter wasn't the same when he remained to depress and upset on how things pulled off. The Royals were blind as a bat to believe this, but not all of this is true.

It's obvious that they tried to blame it on Raven, but she denounced her mother. She decided to give this try, but she doesn't know it's going impact. Milton's plan threw out of the window, but it's obvious that he had it coming. The Storybook of Legends refused to open when he tried to do so but hoped he's able to sweep it under the rug.

He tried to make up an excuse, but the Good King wasn't going to have this one ever again. If Blondie didn't record it live, but he couldn't try to sweep it under the rug. A few lived outside of Ever After Kingdom knew who Giovanni "John" Zatara, but others remained ignorance of his existence. Apple's mother wasn't thrilled to hear the Evil Queen's successor made a clear denouncement, but her knights. She disappeared when she tore her own page but doesn't grasp on what's going on right now. It's on how she disappeared, but where she is now?

Lizzie dragged Maddie into her room and slammed the door shut.

"I'm surprised at how you hanged out with the ignorant," Maddie said calmly.

Lizzie flinched on how Maddie pointed out on how she's blind that she was, but it's not true.

"You know I am not this ignorance to hang out with the fools blinded by a blind man, but it's obvious that I'm surprised that Raven didn't sign her Legacy Day. She denounced her own birthplace."

"I'm not the one who is willing to follow the path while Raven is going to suffer from hatred, Lizzie," Maddie reminded her, "You know Giles used the Black Market to sneak comics under his brother's nose."

"…And?"

"her choice was between the Doctor Strange or Zatanna Zatara?"

"Wait, these aren't the Fairytale characters and there's none in the history," Lizzie confused.

Maddie nodded.

"I know, but it's thrill on the Storybook of Legends communicated with her and made her ripped her page to follow a new path," Maddie chimed to remind Lizzie, "She didn't disappear fully, but ended up in another realm. An issue is that this realm doesn't have on what she needed to offer her to learn."

Lizzie said, "Are you sure that it won't affected her due to?"

"No, it wouldn't," Maddie smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Raven tried to absorb the knowledge of what happens but remembered that she denounced her birthright and name during the Legacy Day. She heard a mysterious voice spoke to her in her conscious asking her, but where it came from? It gave her the instruction to remove her page since her name bounded to her mother to confirm this. She will not gain her old life if she turned away, but choose to become a successor.

* * *

 _Flashback_

From what she reminded when Maddie translated on what Giles says, but it's an infinite possibility to stray away from her mother's path. She surprised that he collected not only Fairytale books, but forbidden books confiscated by Milton Grimm. It included those sold by the Black Market, but where he gets this? If she was willing to follow another path to avoid her ending, and then there's choice to choose from.

It's obvious that she wasn't the first one when Tiny made the same choice. Instead, he wasn't a cruel enough to become evil, but he's willing to allow anyone to follow to climb up. Instead of his deceased father's fate, he decided to follow a path AKA he became the successor to Alpha Trion.

Nobody knows where he was nor Jillian Beanstalk when she considered the second one. There are no successors to Jack and the Beanstalk, but it left Jillian's father's depression. Giles Grimm pointed out that there's a loophole to avoid their horrible fate, but Milton Grimm refused to let this slide. He remained stubborn to change in the Ever After High.

Maddie intended to become the Mad Hatter when she avoided the comment on what happened to her mother. She doesn't want mention much and went as far to snag the Bioshock Infinite Strategy Book away from Raven Queen.

It's strange on how Maddie kept it hidden and don't want anyone figured out. Giles remained silent when she considered a Black Sheep in Wonderland, but a former Tweedledee along with her twin brother. Maddie mentioned her Uncle Robert consider the only person who understood her more than her mother.

Maddie refused to tell anyone who Lizzie or Kitty's father is since it's oath to not tell. The Wonderlandians refused to give out secrets after they forced to flee their former home. It's obviously not a thrilling moment when Milton Grimm refused to find ways to reverse the curse. A few locals weren't born in Wonderland when they retired from their roles to avoid their horrible fates.

Maddie reminded on how a few outsiders went as far to hold the Evil Queen's army, but she messing with former heroes, villains, and locals brought a run from the money. It's strange on how they tried to sweep it under the rug when she called bullsh** when Milton Grimm didn't recruit the warlocks.

She remembered that Evil Queen took on a powerful warlock, Wonderlandian's executer, a Rooder, and warriors continued to stand there and fight. It gave the Wonderlandians' time to escape from the cursed homeland. She called bullsh** when Snow White had nothing to do with this, but it's obvious the Evil Queen's army force to pay the price when they invaded a paradise for the retirement.

It's obvious that Snow White and Milton tried to bring their reputation, but they used the last attempt to shield the Evil Queen in the mirror prison. It's the Evil Queen executed for her own treason, but she tried to act naïve. She remained serious when their realm forced to suffer the aftermath and nobody assisted or aid anyone in the Wonderland.

The Wonderland wasn't the same anymore when it's shielded.

Who was this warlock?

It's obvious that she refused to give a name out for this reason since if she called upon him. She pointed out that Milton Grimm made a few errors when he made enemies on his list. He doesn't care anyone but cared nothing more than power on whatever that he gets.

The Wonderland and Ever After Kingdom have two different systems when they couldn't emerge in one. Maddie, Lizzie, and Kitty kept undercover to gather as much information as possible for the White Queen to telegrammed to the Queen of Hearts.

Raven flinched at how Maddie wanted to keep smiling, but it's obvious that she inherited something else when Giles took a knife away from her. Maddie pointed out on how nobody doesn't know who is true suffering until they realized this on what others were. It's obvious that Maddie pointed out that she's willing to go as a far to support a friend when she doesn't feel uncomfortable.

Maddie gave a hint that Cupid had also a hidden inheritance in her DNA. She looked like an "Angel", but not so… How it's obvious on Giles Grimm remain hidden in the locked library? Nobody knows minor his brother but ended up learning while Milton Grimm downgraded into a corrupted leader. He hoped Raven made a wise decision when she questioned her own Legacy if she wanted to achieve her destiny or not.

The choice remained between Doctor Strange or Giovanni "John" Zatara as he carried the books from back-in-the-day to 80s. He carried strategy books but considered a few books remained on his blacklist. It's enough to make Raven question if there's a possibility to follow someone else's role other than her own mother. It's no surprised on how Giles Grimm gave his own opinion when he doesn't want anyone to suffer a horrible fate anymore, but he wanted to allow them to choose their own path on whatever way is possible.

Before they headed back, Giles Grimm dropped the hint when he might not be around when he sacrificed to become a gold and blue hero to spared his old friend's fate. Raven confused when she saw Giles a second, but disappeared leaving Maddie to drag her out. With this confusion, she assumed that Giovanni "John" Zatara was just magician alone, but discovered as she read this overnight.

 _Flashback Ended…_

* * *

Raven reminded that she greeted by a mysterious man who turned out to be Giovanni "John" Zatara and his wife Sindella. She laid down on the couch in the living room but did her dream came true when she wasn't going to follow her destiny. She denounced her mother to follow her own path without any pressure.

To Giovanni and Sindella, they were able to have a daughter on their child of their own. It's still a blessing in disguise when they have a child and a successor. They needed time and patience to get her to know on the new environment called her new home.

She was no longer Raven Queen when she requested a mirror and appeared to her without question. She saw her new identity as a faired skinned girl with black hair and blue eyes. She was no longer her mother Evil Queen's successor anymore.

She became Zatanna Zatara.

Meanwhile in Ever After High, Milton was very vexed on how this Legacy Day turn out when the third person decided to follow someone else's destiny other than her own. He stared where Raven supposed to sign her page to follow her mother's path, but another page replaced it. She denounced her mother and her name to replaced with Zatanna Zatara's page.

He shouldn't turn away on an opportunity, but he mentioned if anyone refused to sign their Legacy Day and then they will poof, right? It's true, but what if someone was willing to follow alternate ways to get away from their **destiny?**

Tiny refused to follow his father's path but decided to choose a path involving a red and blue mech who isn't in the Fairytale. He supposed to follow a role as a villain but rebelled since he's willing to allow anyone to climb up to his beanstalk with ease. Jillian Beanstalk refused to follow her father's path since she questioned why did she have to deal with someone without a reason? Why does she have to kill without a reason?

He tried to intimidated fear into their minds for sure that they followed their destinies, but refused to do. He lost Tiny, Jillian Beanstalk, Melody Piper, Sparrow Hood, and a few Royal Students choose alternate paths. They aren't breaking any rules when they disappeared from this realm to other realms. His faux lie stands when everyone believed that Raven disappeared, but how will Apple be going to have her destiny completed?

Raven's legacy is up for grab.

He knew Duchess Sawn and Faybelle will fight over the title, but it's easy to accept this. Raven is gone, but who was going to achieve Apple's Happily Ever After? He hoped that the White Clan succeeded, but it is obvious that Apple's mother was watching. She demanded a clear explanation of what just happen?

He checked on Evil Queen when she felt her world fell apart after her daughter made a bold move. She broke into her own heart as she remained angry and enraged. She screamed out on what he assumed her husband to not divorce but felt her whole world shattered before her. He switched the mirror prison to the hidden library emptied.

"Oh no!" Milton said as he left the Storybook of Legends remained inside its glass prison.

He left the office.

The Storybook of Legends turned to page to Doctor Fate when Giovanni "John" Zatara changed to Giles Grimm.

"Your brother decided his fate than his prison," a voice echoed before it slammed the book close.

Inside Apple's room, Apple watched on the cleaning crew cleared out Raven's things out of the room. She had her moments to shine to follow her mother's legacy, but Raven refused to follow her mother's path.

She needed her to achieve her Happily Ever After but failed to achieve her goal to make her sign. She disappeared when she tore her own page but denounced her own mother and name.

She took on the new identity to become a successor to Giovanni "John" Zatara instead. Who was this man? She noticed something was out of the ordinary when the cleaner was about to throw a comic book out in the garbage. She decorated her own room for her but wanted to have a great impression for her role. Apple told them to gave the rest of the stuff to her since she paid it with her own money.

They obliged as they gave her stuff, but it included the comic. A comic inspired it all and she stared at the forbidden one. Was it influence to Raven to follow a different path?

She wanted to live up to someone's legacy than her own mother.

She clung it to her chest as she broke down inside as she failed to save her frienemy.

"How could you to so selfish, Raven?"

She questioned if it's true or not when she wanted to achieve her Happily Ever After. She hid Raven's stuff inside her chest and clung to the book for dear life.

How will she achieve her Happily Ever After without a key element? How?

TBC

* * *

Any question, how it's going right now? Just asking. I don't own the Injustice, Ever After High or anything.


	3. Raven to Zatanna - Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Part 3 – The Legacy Day's Aftermath

-The Good King-

How long did the Good King prepare to leave the responsibility to the Council? He planned to step down as a ruler, but not relying on his trusted allies to represent his kingdom. He's not giving the heir or the White Clan as much as he cared altogether. He remained silent but felt that he neglected that his duty as a father. His family insulted and belittled Raven, but he couldn't stand it anymore.

* * *

 _Flashback_

"Father, I'm able to find a way to avoid my fate."

"…"

"Are you familiar with Giovanni "John" Zatara?"

 _Flashback Ended._

* * *

The Good King assumed that he's an entertainer, but thought wrong when he was the only person match equally to the Evil Queen. He traveled around the kingdom to bring a smile to anyone when he wasn't around here. He was a stranger to the land, but nobody aware that he's a powerful warlord. He wasn't aware that her mother cursed Raven for using her own magic for her deeds.

He had the heart to remove the curse from Raven Queen, but she wasn't aware of this. She tried to do a deed but backfired without a reason. The Good King didn't tell her about this but surprised at how far that Evil Queen went as a far to commit abusive to make her the next villain.

Candy Witch and Evil Faerie wouldn't commit a horrible act against their own daughters without a reason. He reminded on how he turned a naïve eye when Giovanni had high hope for his daughter to choose her own path. It's not easy when the politicians and rulers breathing down his neck if her daughter was going to sign her Legacy away.

He's glad that he didn't when he felt that he used for someone else to take an inheritance without a reason nor deserved this. He wouldn't regard his daughter when he raised him with love and caring. It's obvious that he refused to let anyone insulted him without a reason, but…

"If my daughter is willing to become someone else's successor than her own mother, then I supported her," The Good King thought.

He knew that he received harassment from White's messengers and spies to try to bring him down in whatever way possible. He doesn't believe on what Milton Grimm sent, but should he disregard this issue? No, he wouldn't disregard his flesh and blood after what the past Good Kings had to go through? He wasn't going to become a damn fool anymore when he earned this title from the ground up. He's humble and kind, but Snow White was nothing more than a selfish and greedy ruler.

How she treated the dwarves took her into their home but treated them like nothing more than servants? He didn't bother this when he decided not answered anything if it comes to question on how he raised her or ridiculousness. He disappointed in his siblings, nieces, and nephews as they treated Raven like a Black Sheep just because she's the daughter of the Evil Queen. She wasn't evil except everyone jumped into the conclusion that the White Clan was good. They weren't, but it's obvious that he won't stay longer.

If the Lady Lake warned that he needed to leave the kingdom and then he needed to do. He stepped down as a ruler as he handed over the title his younger brother. At least, one of his siblings wouldn't jump to the conclusion to call his niece to abuse or ignored, but treated with love.

He hoped karma comes back as he written the letter to the councilor that he won't stay longer. At least, he doesn't have to put up with the pressure with his family or the White Clan. He disappeared through the mirror without any trace.

* * *

-Snow White-

The next day, Snow White wasn't thrilled to hear the news that the Good King disappeared without a trace. Instead of a reply or apology, she received nothing more than a letter containing a curse.

It's bad enough when Lady O'Hair and the Good Kings' allies questioned on what gives Snow White to harass the Good King or sent the assassination. Oh boy! It's a different twist when her servant carried gift-wrapped presents contained deceased assassins failed to assassinate the Good King and his only daughter.

It's obvious that everyone questioned on how Snow White lost her mind when she received nothing more than a bad luck. It's obvious that the curse effective to judge a person's heart and it's obvious that it's an important day. The ambassadors presented each kingdom and islands, but it included Winter Schnee of the homeland. It's obvious that they turned their tails and left leaving Snow White losing the important deals.

With the last sentence, "Don't expect my brother to show mercy to you."

Winter Schnee thought, "To think my father assumed that Snow White was kind person, but how this woman committed a horrible act?"

The Good King hadn't forgotten to give a letter to the Headmaster Grimm when he received nothing more than a curse as well. What better way expressed his disgust to his mother?

(Note: Winter Schnee made a cameo from RWBY)

* * *

-Milton Grimm-

Meanwhile, in the Hidden Library, Milton trapped inside of his brother's former prison as he intended to look for his brother and it's obvious that it's a trap. He planned to call the guards to track his brother down and returned him back here. The tables turned against him, the door slammed shut.

"Foolish brother, you think that you are able to trap me forever, but it's not going to work. I predicted this was going to happen and your 205-years-old corruption will end with blood."

Milton screamed out for help, but it's obvious that the tables turn when nobody was going to found him. The table turned against him when he used a spell to shield his brother to cover the truth. Nobody was going to found him as the Former Giles Grimm took on the role as Doctor Fate disappeared for a final time.

With no words, he felt the karma coming back to bite him in the ass and who is going to run Ever After High.

Who was going to step up the plate if Milton Grimm trapped in new prison?

* * *

-White Queen of Wonderland-

In the Headmaster's office, White Queen watched on how Milton Grimm tried to scream out for help through his new prison. It was karma comes back when he disregarded responsibility to reverse the curse and tried to sweep it under the rug. Professor Charming demanded on how she had the experience, but it's simple when she was originally working as a vice principal in Wonderland. She won't stick the Ever After High's tradition when it comes to the Legacy Day and their flaws.

She forced to close the school to do changes but forced the children to head back home. She hoped that it's not too late to make changes as soon as possible as she and EAH's staff members decided to brainstorm on the change.

At least, she didn't lose her place in this strange land, but won't have history repeat again. The School Board are glad that Milton Grimm out of the picture.

* * *

-Lady Grimm-

At the same time, Lady Grimm arrived in Ever After High to confront her son on his treason actions. It took her a while to absorb the knowledge but reacted with disgust and anger on what he did to Giles. She wouldn't trap her children in the prison just for the petty reason. Milton Grimm is lucky that he's in the Hidden Library since she carried a nine-whipped lash instead of a belt.

Boy, she's pissed.

"Baba Yaga, where the hell is my son?"

Baba Yaga got the slight chill down her spine when she realized that Lady Grimm wasn't joking. She had no idea on where he is, but it's obvious that she knew the location.

"It's lucky that he's in his new prison," Baba Yaga thought.

She doesn't have any sympathy to the foolish headmaster as she escorted Lady Grimm to where he is. She didn't have a choice, but she showed sympathy to Giles Grimm forced to go through. She doesn't have none to Milton Grimm on a punishment from his mother.

* * *

-Dexter Charming-

Meanwhile, Dexter Charming didn't too it too well when it comes to the aftermath. Nobody knows who is Giovanni Zatara, but it's obvious that he lost his chance to win her heart. His father doesn't show any concern about Dexter's wellbeing when he focused on Daring's success. Maddie concerned that Raven didn't disappear, but she went to an alternate realm. Nobody took it seriously when Daring breathing down his neck. It's no help when he made Dexter denounce his family's legacy when he didn't want to follow his path of his self-proclaimed legacy.

He remained stuck in his room when a mysterious book appeared on his lap as he stayed out of the cafeteria. He paused when this forbidden comic presented "Doctor Strange" as he reacted in confusion before he headed inside.

Kitty hid a mischief smile before she disappeared through the reader's POV.

 _TBC_

* * *

Wow, a new year and I haven't finished this chapter yet. I hoped everyone enjoyed their new year and I know that I will. I had a question to ask you all, should Dexter Charming follow a path as Doctor Strange? I hoped everyone enjoyed the Part 3.


	4. Raven to Zatana - Chapter 1

I don't own Ever After High or anything from this fanfiction, but I hoped everyone enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

It's not comfortable when I headed into the cafeteria, I kept the book hidden under my bed to avoid any detection. I wanted to demand a question on why Raven gave up role to follow someone else. It's not very easy to mention that the Wonderlandians weren't much help. I don't want any involvement when it comes to Duchess Swan or Faybelle Thorne to take over Raven's role and it's meant for her.

This isn't a great moment when I felt depressed about what happened. Was it true? It's obvious that nobody knows when everyone was willing to follow their destinies, but the questions resurfaced on who Giovanni is "John" Zatara. It's obvious that we aren't familiar with this character, but he wasn't a role in Fairytale nor anything.

The Wonderlandians refused to provide us the answer, but my mother didn't want to tell me anything else. She refused to acknowledge his name when she tried to cover up with the lie and she called him a "bad person". I doubted that's true when Briar, O'Hair, and a few students had their opinions. Blondie pointed out that he's more than just a bad person.

I acknowledged him as a "bad person", but others stood up for him. I kept the book hidden in plain site, but I had no idea on how much that I made a simple situation from peaceful to a hostile environment.

Maddie advised me to not listen to my mother if I had the answer in my room.

 _Maddie's POV_

It's very stupid enough when everyone seemed a bit mix if Giovanni "John" Zatara was a villain. If he was, would he be in the Shattered Glass, an alternate universe where the heroes and villains carried opposite roles? What Apple's is mother implying? She concluded that Giovanni is evil. He's a hero to the Wonderlandians when he put so much effort along with the executers and the outsiders to prevent the Evil Queen and her army turning Wonderland into the battlefield.

Everyone scattered around to dimensions unlike Milton Grimm covered a simple lie or put effort. Giovanni was not a stranger to anyone, but he came to a different realm when people get to choose their path. It's consequences if they choose the evil or good as they carried a moral in their hearts. It's not like the Ever After High's system policed on what people forced to follow their path against their will.

Wonderland doesn't pressure anyone to follow if they are willing to fulfill their role or retired. Then there's no problem if they don't commit a horrible act. I couldn't say that I forgive the Evil Queen when she did this for her own daughter except it's for the wrong reason.

The Evil Queen abused her to be a perfect villain without any love. I'm glad karma comes back to the Evil Queen when Raven denounced her. Did I mention that she didn't erase from existence except she moved into an alternate realm?

Everyone believed in what the Headmaster Grimm says, but it doesn't mean that she broke any rules.

 _Regular POV_

Maddie, Lizzie, and the Wonderlandians gave Apple White the glare when her mother told that Giovanni "John" Zatara is evil. The Royal Students were willing to agree except Maddie and Lizzie didn't take it very well. Either did the Wonderlandians, Briar, Poppy and Holly O'Hair, and a few who knows him? Cedar Wood pointed that Giovanni "John" Zatara wasn't as a bad from what her mother described him to be. She knew him as an entertainer on Raven's birthday party, but it advised not to make insult remarks. Nobody was able to get a clear answer on who he was, but it's obvious that Kitty tried to stir up trouble.

Sadly, it didn't work when Maddie gave Apple a warning as she had the answer in her room. Apple hesitated to choose her words wisely when it's a different environment all together.

Everyone wanted to jump to the conclusion on what happened to Raven, but nobody knows the answer. Daring tried to jump to the conclusion that Raven ruined their Legacy. It's obvious that Ashlynn Ella pointed out that she didn't ruin the Legacy Day when she pointed out that Raven disowned her own mother. She denounced her Legacy to become a successor but admitted that she met Giovanni "John" Zatara when he came to her birthday.

Was she willing to defend the entertainer in a heartbeat?

Yes, she will. She hoped Raven can achieve her Happily Ever After other than a Bad Ending. It shocked on how Ashlynn Ella grabbed her breakfast and left with Hunter right behind her.

Duchess and Faybelle wanted to say the same as much as their rivalry became quite an annoyance on who's going to fulfill a role as the Evil Queen. Faybelle wanted to do this for honor, but Duchess wanted to unleash vendetta against Apple. If there's going to be a next Legacy Day, who was going to fulfill the role? Nobody knows.

Without any argument, Apple admitted defeat as she headed out of the cafeteria. She wanted to believe what Headmaster Grimm mentioned if Raven didn't sign her book. It doesn't make sense to Blondie as she written it down since she had the past recording from the past Legacy Day before it got deleted. She replayed the current Legacy Day when she wanted to side with her friend but decided to go against this.

Ex-Students to Roles

1 - Tiny – Optimus Prime

2 - Hopper Croakington II – Rodimus Prime

3 - Sparrow Hood – Green Arrow

4 – Humphrey Dumpty – Ratchet

5 – Jillian Beanstalk – Elita-One

6 – Lilly-Boo Peep – Chromia

7 – Justine Dancer – Nautica

8 – SOTHOH – Bumblebee

9 – Meeshell Mermaid – WindBlade

10 – Melody Wave - Arcee

11 – Raven Queen – Zatanna Zatara

Blondie didn't hang out at the Royal table as she wanted to get clear answers. She hesitated to question on where they disappeared without a trace, but Humphrey wasn't around anymore to gather the evidence. Dexter put up a great effort to gather on why the janitors showed up when the student rebelled against their destinies. They wiped away every evidence from their former rooms and Milton Grimm sent letters to their mourning family.

He encouraged them to follow their destinies but discouraged Rebels. It didn't add up when Daring breathing down his brother's neck to make sure that he followed his destiny. She didn't saw him when he left to eat alone, but he's willing to put effort. He's a bit strain when his brother and father breathing down his neck. She admitted this when Raven ripped her page, does it affect him since he had a crush on her? She wouldn't tell a soul to anyone if they bribed her, but wouldn't come out in public with this?

It didn't add up to why Milton Grimm lied to cover up the truth but hesitated to choose her words. After all, White Queen closed the school, but nobody intended to return home as they decided to take opportunities to use this as a vacation.

No class is going on right now.

At least, they were able to come out of Ever After High except the time limited to 7 PM for a precaution reason. A few students don't have a home when they concluded Ever After High to be their secondary home as much as the White Queen of Wonderland tried to convince them to go home. She had forgotten that the Wonderlandians and a few don't have a home when it comes to the aftermath.

She was going to make changes but didn't want any distraction or interference. Milton Grimm wasn't around anymore, but it's obvious that Lady Grimm refused to leave. The faculty members took an opportunity to leave on a vacation, but a few remained on guard to watch if the students are going to cause trouble.

"Daring, where's your brother?"

"Oh, he's busy with a homework," Daring said except it's not the case when Darling gave her older brother a stink eye.

She doesn't want to become a Damsel-in-Distress nor a Princess but wanted to fight and battle. There's a controversial issue when they kept the traditions, but she's waiting for changes to come. Darling hanging out with the Rebels, but it hadn't been the same since Raven denounced her mother.

Everyone called out that it's wrong, but others defended Raven in a heartbeat. Cedar Wood pointed out that Raven was abuse by her own mother without any consequences, but she wouldn't blame her for "ruining" the Legacy Day. It's a different twist when she denounced her mother to become someone's successor. Is it a possibility that anyone followed other people's role if it's not tied to their destinies?

It questions when the Royal students refuse to give up their roles. They had second thoughts when Cedar asked a question before she left the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Dexter was very nervous if he's going to get caught when he read the comic book. He kept the door closed to avoid anyone figured out that he's not doing any homework. He knew that it's forbidden, but he wanted to ask if there's a possibility. His parents tried to arrange a marriage between Briar's cousin Rosabella and him through the Beauty and Beast. He knew that he's going to fulfill a role as the Beast, but it's obvious that his heart doesn't belong to her. It belonged to Raven Queen when she denounced her mother and became someone's successor. He doesn't know how she pulled it off except he felt that he blew his chance to confess his love to her. He wanted to ask if he lived or died when Raven disappeared throughout the Legacy Day.

He called "stupid" when everyone assumed that Raven Queen ruined their Legacy Day. No, they assumed that the lie existed except to the Wonderlandians. It doesn't end there when it's not the first time that she pulled it off. Blondie and Dexter pulled their heads together to think and listed the former students in their roles. So, it makes Raven Queen as a successor of Giovanni Zantara except she gave her own birthname to a new one called Zatara Zantara.

"It's strange on how Headmaster Grimm didn't notify their parents on what happened but tried to use an excuse under the rug," Dexter said as he read the comic book, "I wondered where they are now?"

Dexter didn't care what others think about Raven in the negative light, but did she die? He refused to ask a question since she gave up her role. Her brother and father breathing down the neck to convince him to get over it and followed his path. What's the path?

He reminded throughout his childhood when he felt neglected when father used favoritism. It makes him less than a person when he's always in Second Place before his sister beat them all. She ended up getting scolded by their parents without any reason. It made him feel uncomfortable due to his insecurities when everyone compared him to his brother. There's no different to his brother when he had a stable relationship but hated the attentions of others.

He wanted someone to accept him for who he is. It's obvious that he disliked it when everyone kept it all hidden in the shadows about his role. He wanted to ask questions about what to do next.

The door knocked.

"…"

He avoided his father and brother when he couldn't face the music that his love was gone. He's the only person didn't saw her as a villain and he doesn't know what the big deal was. It's obvious that Raven annoyed and planned tired of everyone treating her like she's going to become a villain. She's not.

After his friends decided to go against their roles to denounce their names and titles. He felt alone in the world without anyone when his friends are gone now, but Blondie remained friends with him. At least, she and Darling are the only two friends that he had left, but what's he going to do when he's pressured on him? Is he going to become a Rebel if he speaks up that he doesn't want to follow his own destiny? His sister remained his shoulder to cry on when he's very depressed. It's strange on how he wished that everyone accepted him for what he is.

On the other side, Cupid wanted to get her chance to win Dexter's heart and it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She felt like that it's quite wrong on many levels except she didn't hesitate to ask for encouraging. Others told her to give him a chance, but others shunned her because they couldn't have a relationship with a Royal or Rebel.

It's obvious when she pointed out that the Good King married the Evil Queen. This doesn't make a difference when the Good King forced to marry the Evil Queen against his will to have a daughter to follow in his mother's footstep. There's a corruption when Headmaster Grimm refused to come forward. It didn't end very well when her father pointed that it's more like force romance than pure love.

Cupid understood this except it's obviously not the case.

"Dexter," Cupid knocked.

There's no answer coming out of the room as Kitty went pass her.

"Don't get too comfortable when he's not going to fall for you."

"How rude!" Cupid angered.

"I'm being honest when his father and brother disregarded his mental breakdown. He needed space to recover since he lost the love of his life. Do you think that your arrows forced him to love you?"

"…"

"There's a question," Kitty hid a mental smile, "Are you really a Goddess of Love?"

Cupid flinched on a question before Kitty disappeared in front of her. She felt that Kitty was being a complete troll, but it's true when she wanted to get a chance to win Dexter's heart. She assigned a mission by her father to convince others to open her eyes except it's obvious that there's a distraction. She wanted to comfort Dexter when Raven disappeared but knew that she didn't.

"What this supposed to mean?" Cupid thought.

Cupid turned back to the door and tried to knock again except she decided to give up.

Meanwhile in the room, Dexter overheard the conversation between Cupid and Kitty. He knew that Cupid is a good friend except he doesn't saw her as a lover. Her advice is very helpful to convince him to confess his love to Raven, but what's next? He doesn't know as he held his book to his chest. He wanted to burst out of the room to confront Kitty. He decided to keep calm but doesn't know what's going to happen next.

"…"

 _-Time Skipped-_

On the following day, White Queen refused to allow Duchess Swan or Faybelle Thorne to try to sign their Legacy Day. She doesn't understand on why Duchess Swan wanted to follow her destiny to trigger her vendetta against Apple White. She's understandable when Duchess refused to follow her tragic ending after what happened to her mother. There'd be a twist on what's really happen to her mother, but she raised by her grandmother. Sadly, she didn't find out the harsh truth yet, but she knew it will be soon before Duchess gets in serious trouble.

There's no encouragement to avoid tragic happening again. At least, her childhood wasn't this bad if she shows jealousy to Apple White for her Legacy Day. "Happily Ever After" doesn't come with a Prince Charming on her end when she lost her home and forced to go to the school. It's not the case when she lost her homeland thanks to the curse but sacrificed her power to the Queen of Heart before she escaped. She's homesick except she had a strong disagreement the Ever After High and the system.

Faybelle, she disliked this fairy with a passion for a good reason. She had no regards to anyone when she wanted vendetta against the Evil Queen and take over the role. She went toe-to-toe with her when she refused to let anyone get cursed just because she wasn't invited. She warned her the consequences, but it's obvious that Faybelle needed to open her eyes to harsh consequences.

She knew that the two will argue to see who is going to fulfill their roles, but they needed a reality check. No, it's the whole school containing the future generations forced to follow their parents' role after they graduated. There's no Happily Ever After on others when they forced to fell, the victim. The White Queen took up her responsibility and needed the School Board's support for the new change.

King Charming doesn't seem to care about the changes but cared about the good reputation of fame and fortune. How come he hadn't taken his status very serious when he became a King. It's lucky that his wife kept him at bay before he gets a kick in the down below. She watched the co-workers re-organized the room as Headmaster Grimm remained in his prison.

His mother still looking for him when she won't leave until she is giving him the worst beating of his life. It's wise to keep him in prison to avoid him to get humiliated or not. She refused to let him have the powers when he disregarded the changes, but it's vendetta when he refused to lend a helping hand to reverse the curse.

"…"

It's not the case as she stared at Doctor Fate's page as Giovanni's signature replaced as Giles Grimm.

With a note, "I'm going to missed you, my lady."

He didn't want to be kept in the prison forever but choose darker fate to honor the "true" hero. That everyone disregarded and cover up their track as if he doesn't exist. Others are still asking questions about who is it? It's getting on her nerves.

Unlike Headmaster Grimm, others are quite curious about Giovanni "Johnny" Zatara and who is he? She is willing to tell the whole truth, but it will be time and patience to do so.

Meanwhile, Milton Grimm felt karma crashing down when he tried to call Baba Yaga. It's obvious that there's no signal when nobody can hear his screaming. Two servants came down to deliver his breakfast before they departed without question. He had a reason to keep his brother hidden to avoid the truth coming out except it seemed that the tables turned on him.

After he finished his breakfast, the two servants returned to get the dishes before they left. He tried to convince them that he's the Headmaster Grimm and tried to order them to free him. They didn't recognize his voice nor looked at him when they laughed and pointed out that it won't going to happen.

They left without questions as the tables turned on him when he forced to searched through books to find an exit. It's the same thing when it comes to using the restroom, but there's no room. There's no bedroom nor bathroom, but it's just a hidden library. How did Giles Grimm survive all this time? He wanted to ask questions as he tried to get on the mirror pad, but it's obvious that it didn't work well. He couldn't login nor anything when he's oblivious when he struggled to adapt his new life organizing the books. He felt guilty except he's pride, and stubbornness refused to accept the reality. He neglected his brother and shielded him away, but he reminded that he didn't tell him.

He placed a curse on him to avoid others figured out the truth. Karma worked hard on him when the servant came back and advised him to organize the new books. He aware on what's going outside as he struggled to adapt his new life. He felt disgusting except he claimed his identity except there are problems.

These two servants blinded, and they couldn't see him quite clearly. They couldn't identify him by his voice when they assumed that he's not Milton Grimm. Milton cursed when he hired them to attend his brother's needs as they escorted him like a prisoner. He was out of sight from the public when they took him to tend his needs. He felt miserable as if he's watched as he tried to escape or found ways to do so.

They took their job serious when they had a payroll, but Milton forgot that they came from a Yokai Realm.

"Giles was nicer than he's insanity. Did the Headmaster sent someone to spike his food?"

"It's the age, I think he's suffering thanks to the Headmaster. I don't know."

"Do you think his brother is very cruel?"

"Cruel indeed."

(Note: The underline means that they are speaking in Japanese)

Milton Grimm overheard the two servants staring at them except it's obvious that Giles treated them with respect.

"I know that karma comes back!"

"His brother is free like a bird to take a burden on someone else while his brother remained in his prison."

He didn't understand them as he left in questions. Did he go this far? His pride and stubbornness get the better of him when he founded it non-sense as he regretted not speaking in their languages. He is going to wait at least when someone was going to rescue him. It's obvious not going to happen when they dropped a hint that his mother is still tracking him down.

TBC…

* * *

I think I will end the chapter here for now except the next chapter will focus on Raven Queen on how she experimented life as Zatara Zantara. I hoped everyone enjoyed their day. How's the New Year's coming you?


End file.
